The other half of Equestria
by VioletGlow-56
Summary: Todos conocemos Equestria. Una tierra habitada por criaturas equinas llamadas ponys, cada uno de diferente raza. Equestria es una tierra utópica y feliz donde sus habitantes viven en paz. Se oye bien ¿no? Ahora, ¿que tal si te dijera que esta misma nación no esta completa? Todos los ponys, inclusive las princesas han olvidado La otra mitad de Equestria.


**Bueno primero quiero saludar a todos los que se dan un mini tiempo para leer esta historia. No puedo decir que esta es mi primera historia pero sí la primera que publico en fanfiction. Esta fic está siendo escrito por mí y dos amigas más cuyos OC al igual que el mío aparecerán capítulos más tarde.**

**Unas cositas antes de que leas:**

**-negrita-:diálogos**

"_cursiva":_** pensamientos**

**Este fic es: TwilightFlash/ SoarinDash/ AppleCaramel. ****Si no te gustan esta parejitas te recomiendo no leer.**

**Este es uno de mis primeros trabajos así que acepto críticas CONSTRUCTIVAS.**

**La historia se sitúa tres años después de la coronación de la Princesa Twilight ;D**

**Algunas partes están basadas en los comics oficiales de la serie (como la parte de Discord) así que te recomiendo ver los comics si no te quieres perder…**

**Desfruten su lectura **

_**Prólogo**_

El crepúsculo daba paso al anochecer en el pequeño pueblo de Ponyville. Gracias a la magia de la soberana de la noche, la luna y las estrellas resplandecían en el cielo despejado. Aún entraba la noche y se podía ver como el poblado cerraba sus negocios y se disponían a volver en sus hogares, pero para cierto local recién empezaba el trabajo. La biblioteca todavía tenía las puertas abiertas y las luces encendidas, en el pórtico de la entrada yacía un gran letrero:

"**Noche de cuentos infantiles"**

**-Cielos, ¿Dónde estará?**

La alicornio miraba la sala de la biblioteca repleta con clara preocupación. Miró el reloj de pared y sus nervios subieron más, dirigió sus pasos al pequeño dragón que se encontraba sentado en una banquita comiendo un gran tazón de gemas.

-**Spike **–alzó la vista llevándose un rubí a la boca

**-¿Mmmi Twmmilnnfgfght?** –respondió sin dejar de comer escandalosamente, el brillo de las joyas casi cubría toda su cara, así que lo que quiso decir fue "¿Si Twilight?"

Twilight ignoró su forma de comer **–¿Sabes donde puede estar la pony que se supone debió de estar aquí hace como 20 minutos para leerles a los niños?**

Spike tragó –**Y a Pinkie Pie** –dijo mirando al tumulto donde efectivamente estaba la pony rosada entre todos los potrillo

-**Y a Pinkie Pie** –volvió a reafirmar Twilight mirando con seriedad a su amiga –**Como sea, ¿tienes idea de donde puede estar?**

-**Mmmm, quizá deba de darte esto** –Spike exhaló profundamente para luego escupir una pequeña llamarada de fuego verde que se materializó en una carta.

La alicornió abrió el sobre y leyó en voz alta –**Querida Princesa Twilight: Lamento decirte que no podré ir a la biblioteca a contar cuentos, justo ahora tengo un resfriado y el doctor me pidió que descansará la garganta una semana. Te aviso con tiempo para que puedas encontrar un reemplazo. Cariños. Bombón"**

Sus molestos ojos se fijaron en el dragón que seguía disfrutando su festín.

**-Hace cuanto me enviaron esto Spike **

**-Pues… -**ahora sonaba nervioso por la mirada de la princesa –hace como 2 días.

Las mejillas de Twilight se hincharon, frunció en entrecejo y su mirada se intensificó. Spike sabía lo que vendría y se preparó para el impacto escondiéndose detrás de la silla.

**-¡Y QUIEN SE SUPONE QUE LEA ENTONCES!** –su gritó se escuchó en toda la biblioteca, todos los presentes miraron a la princesa perder la paciencia contra el pequeño Spike, que al estar más cera de Twilight, casi se queda sordo.

Todos empezaron a murmurar hasta que uno de los pequeños preguntó alzando la pata.

**-Entonces ¿Ya no hay cuento?** –la pregunta hiso que Twilight volviera en si

Todos tenían caras tristemente tiernas. Twilight al verlos no podía decepcionarlos, no a los niños.

**-Emm… Bueno pues… Lo lamento pero por hoy se cancela la noche de cuentos **–pero tampoco podía ir en contra de la realidad y darles falsas esperanzas.

Tampoco podía leer ella, esa noche de lectura no era como otras, los cuentos tenían que ser inventados para poder hacerlos más interesantes, pero ella no tenía nada preparado.

Antes de alguien saliera de la biblioteca, el foquito se le encendió a cierta pony y con voz cantarina dijo.

**-Uh Uh ¡Yo tengo un cuento!**

Todos voltearon a ver a Pinkie Pie que se encontraba con una gran sonrisa característica de ella. De inmediato, la pony rosada se puso en el centro cundo todos los niños volvieron a formar el circulo del principio.

Respiró profundo para comenzar.

**-Bien pequeños acérquense porque la historia que les tengo que contar hará a su imaginación volar…**

**-¿De dónde sacó esa forma de hablar?** –preguntó en un susurro Spike a Twilight.

-**No sé, creo que lo sacó de Zecora** -Twilight miró el tazón de gemas y lo hiso levitar con su magia –**se acabaron las joyas para ti Spike.**

**-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! **

**-Es tu castigo por no mostrarme esa carta a tiempo** –y dicho esto se fue a la cocina.

Spike soltó un bufido y exclamo bajito **–Sí mamá…**

-**Bueno, el cuento que tengo para ustedes no muchos lo conocen, pero los que saben dicen que es solo una leyenda, otros dicen es solo un mito, y los demás que no es real. Pero eso se los dejo a su imaginación –**soltó una risita –**Hace mucho existió otro reino que era igual o mááááásss** –alzó las patas delanteras al aire moviéndolas frenéticamente –**grande que Equestria, en ese reino también reinaba una princesa como Celestia, que era querida por todos sus súbditos y todos vivían muy felices.**

Twilight ya había regresado de la cocina y se puso a escuchar, al igual que Spike, muy atenta al relato de Pinkie.

-**Pero** –la voz de la pony se volvió misteriosa –**una maldición envolvió a la princesa junto con cada pony que vivía ahí y la fue sumiendo en el olvido. Fue ahí cuando ambos reinos se dividieron, Equestria se olvidó por completo de ellos. ¡Todo parecía perdido para la princesa y aquellos ponys!**

Gritó dramáticamente con la última frase, logrando así que los pequeños que escuchaban atentos se miraran unos a otros con preocupación y tristeza. Todos esperaban impacientes a que la pony rosada continuara, pero está mantenía un silencio de ultratumba que compartía con todos. Hasta que alguien decidió romperlo.

-**Y… ¿Entonces qué pasó? **–preguntó Spike alzando el brazo

Pinkie lo miró con confusión.

**-¿Qué? ¿Sobre qué? **

**-En la historia** –respondió otro potrillo

**-¿Historia? ¡A sí!** – [Inserte face-palm de todos aquí] –**Todo parecía perdido, pero la princesa encontró en su biblioteca, una antigua profecía que haría, en algún momento, que ella pudiera salvar a su reino y volver a resurgir de las tinieblas que en ese momento los encerraban. Aunque para lograr eso, ella tendría que sacrificar mucho…**

**-¿Y entonces? –**preguntó una pequeña

-**Entonces… -**su voz regresó a su alegría –**Ella con dos acompañantes más… Saltaron un portal, llegaron a Equestria, se encontraron con Celestia, pidieron ver a los Elementos de la Armonía, nosotras fuimos, nos hicimos sus amigas, luchamos contra un monstruo feo, salvamos al reino, cumplimos la profecía ¡y salvamos al mundo! **

Pinkie dijo toda su última frase como un completo trabalenguas de solo los que ella sabía dar. Todos los pequeños, acabado el encuentro, regresaron a sus hogares felices pero confundidos. Twilight caminó hacía su amiga antes de que ella también cruzara la puerta de la biblioteca.

**-Pinkie** –la nombrada volteó **-¿Cómo fue que se te ocurrió esa historia?** –preguntó la alicornio

La pony fiestera sonrió enormemente –**Lo presentí. Mi 'pinkie-sentido' me dice que pronto conoceremos nuevas amigas **–y dicho esto se fue saltando hacía su hogar

Twilight la miró alejarse con confusión y cerró de una vez la biblioteca. Estaba subiendo las escaleras directo a su habitación, pero la pregunta de Spike la hiso detenerse.

**-Twilight ¿le crees? **

La princesa lo pensó un momento –**No lo sé Spike, pero he tenido malas experiencias al no creer en el sexto sentido de Pinkie. Quizá tenga razón y pronto conoceremos nuevas amigas.**

.

.

**Capitulo 1: Llamada**

Tres golpes de la puerta sonaron esa mañana en la casa-árbol-biblioteca de la princesa Twilight. Con mal humor, la alicornio salió de entre las mantas azules de su cama y se dirigió a abrirle al desconocido.

Con ojos somnolientos abrió la puerta sin fijarse muy bien en el porte masculino de su visitante **–Buenos días –bostezo –lo siento, pero la biblioteca abre a las 9 y si no se ha dado cuenta son las 7 de la mañana.**

**-Siento mucho molestarla** –Twilight abrió los ojos al escuchar aquella voz que le hablaba con cortesía.

El sueño se le fue inmediatamente cuando reconoció al pegaso frente a ella. Ese pelaje anaranjado y aquellos hermosos ojos azules… Definitivamente no había dudas, era él…

**-Permítame presentarme** –continuó el semental ignorando la mirada de sorpresa de Twilight –**soy Flash Centry, uno de los guardias reales de la princesa Mi Amore Cadenze. Es un honor conocerla princesa Twilight Sparkle -**hiso una reverencia

Twilight regresó en sí. Aunque frente a ella se encontraba la versión pony del muchacho del cual se había enamorado perdidamente hace tres años, trató de guardar calma. Él estaba vestido con su armadura de guardia de cristal, la cual no se le veía nada mal. Empezó a recordar lo ridículamente vergonzoso de su comportamiento en la otra dimensión, cosa que no quería volver a repetir con el corcel. No. Esta vez sería diferente.

**-No es necesaria tanta formalidad** –mencionó, el guardia volvió a levantar la cabeza **–prefiero que me llamen Twilight. Emm… ¿gusta pasar?**

El corcel sonrió y entró dejando a la princesa en el pórtico. Cuando estuvo segura que no la estaba mirando, Twilight pudo cambiar su sonrisa forzada por un leve suspiro. "**Bien Twilight, eso sonó bien… creo"** pensó.

**-Creo que está demás preguntar porque estás aquí** -dijo Twilight una vez sentados ambos en la mesa.

**-Claro prin- digo Sñta. Twilight **–la alicornio sonrió para sus adentros, aún no quería dejar las formalidades –**Hace poco he sido enviado del Imperio de Cristal para reemplazar a unos de mis compañeros en la guardia real de Canterlot. He venido aquí porque la princesa Luna me ha enviado por un asunto de gran importancia. Ella solicita que usted y los demás elementos de la armonía vayan inmediatamente al palacio.**

.

.

**-¡Vamos entra!**

**-¡Que no ves que no se puede!**

**-¡Sí se puede, solo empuja!**

**-¡AAAHHHGGG!**

Ambas pegasos usaron todas sus fuerzas. Una vez logrado el objetivo, Rainbow Dash en un ágil movimiento, cerró con rapidez los seguros de la maleta.

**-¡Listo!** –Gritó victoriosa –**Cielos ¿Estás bien Scoot?**

La pegaso anaranjada solo asintió con una sonrisa. –**Wow Rainbow, parece un sueño que al fin logres ser parte de los Wonderbolts **–dijo viendo a la pony arcoíris lucir orgullosa el traje del equipo de vuelo

-**Es genial ¿no?** –la pegaso se quitó la parte superior del **traje -¿O acaso esperabas menos de tu asombrosa hermana?**

**-No por supuesto que no** –respondió la otra negando ante la mirada de acusación de la nueva Wonderbolt –**Es solo que esta casa me parecerá más grande sin ti, me quedaré sola con Tank.**

Dash sonrió y se acercó a Scotaloo. Se suspendió en el aíre para removerle la melena morada, que ahora estaba más larga. Scotaloo ya no era una niña pequeña, tenía 15 años, sus alas ya estaban desarrolladas completamente por lo que volar ya no le era un problema, estaba un poco más alta y por si fuera poco también había conseguido su cutie marck. Hace ya tres años que Rainbow Dash había adoptado a una pequeña pegaso naranja con problemas de vuelo como su hermana menor y después de descubrir su pequeño gran secreto, la había adoptado de verdad y llevado a vivir con ella. Desde ese día nunca se separaron, al menos hasta ahora.

**-No será mucho tiempo –**le hizo un guiño **–ya verás cómo este mes que no estaré pasará volando, además no estarás sola ¿no dijiste que hoy tendrías una acampada con Switie Belle y Apple Bloom?**

**-¡Cierto, la acampada! ¡Cutie Mark Crusaiders Campistas! –**dicho esto salió volando "literalmente" hacía su habitación.

**-Creí que ya habían hecho eso**

**-¡Lo hicimos pero sigue siendo divertido! –**Respondió Scotaloo mientras tiraba cosas fuera de su cuarto **-¡Además también irá Discord y Bad Seed, será genial!**

**-La parte de Discord todavía no me termina de convencer **–dijo con molestia la pony arcoíris

**-Vamos ya pasaron como 5 años desde que ocurrió eso, ¡supéralo!**

**-En realidad pasaron 4… ¡¿Qué es eso?!** –Rainbow vio como una bola de fuego verde aparecía en medio de la sala, el fuego se materializó en un pergamino. Lo cogió y lo leyó, cuando terminó no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño –**parece que el asombroso viaje de entrenamiento se tendrá que posponer "Demonios".**

.

.

Una hermosa mañana soleada y despejada se hacía presente en Sweet Apple Acres. El sonido de árboles siendo golpeados indicaba a todo pony que pasara por allí que el trabajo en el gran huerto de manzanas de los Apple había comenzado.

AppleJack escuchaba gustosa el sonido de las manzanas cayendo de los árboles y aterrizando en las canastas de paja. Dos más listas. Sus ojos verdes miraron a su siguiente presa y con un trote veloz fue dispuesta a enseñarle todo lo que tenía al manzano. Sus patas traseras estuvieron a punto de golpear la dura madera, pero el grito de su hermana la hiso detenerse en seco.

**-¡AppleJack!**

**-¡Aquí Apple Bloom!**

De entre los manzanos llegó corriendo la ya no tan pequeña Apple Bloom. Su melena rojiza la llevaba trenzada y amarrada por un pequeño lazo, la cola como la de su hermana pero también tenía un gran

lazo rosa sujetándola, llevaba una pañoleta verde amarrándole el cuello, era más alta y ya tenía cutie mark.

**-¿Qué paso hermanita?** –preguntó la granjera mayor, Apple Bloom recuperó aire.

**-Afuera está Caramel, dice que vino por unas manzanas **

**-¿Ca- Caramel?** –AppleJack se puso nerviosa

**-Sí pero estoy segura de que vino por ti, creo que quiere una respuesta**

Eso hiso que un rubor rosado apareciera en el anaranjado rostro de AppleJack. Fantástico, la mañana estaba yendo perfecta, hasta que apareció Caramel y su impaciencia.

**-¿Big Mac ya lo sabe? –**sonó más a una súplica, sabía que si su gran hermano se enteraba de que el pony de tierra había regresado no le iría nada bien… a Caramel.

**-No descuida** –respondió la peli-roja **–está en el granero ¿Qué hacemos?**

La pony naranja se quedó pensando pero nada le venía a la cabeza, nada más que una sola solución, oh y como odiaba esa solución.

**-Dile que todavía no me levanto de la cama aún o mejor que estoy muy enferma y que no podré ir a vender hoy al mercado**.

**-¿Por qué voy yo y no tú? –**Dijo la amarillenta, AppleJack le frunció el ceño –**Oh ya entiendo, es por la parte de mentir.**

Apple Bloom se alejó corriendo dejando a su hermana sola otra vez.

La pony del sombrero café miró de nuevo el manzano, alzó sus patas traseras y pateo al árbol. A pesar de la poca fuerza usada todas las manzanas cayeron llenando las canastas. AppleJack soltó un suspiro. Le dolía. Le dolía no poder responderle al pony que siempre la venía a buscar por unas manzanas con su sonrisa. Pero era algo que no tenía claro aún, no tenía claro sus sentimientos hacía él. Na sabía si lo consideraba su amigo o lo quería como algo más. Desde que el semental se le había confesado esa duda no paraba de dar vueltas en su cabeza .Aquella vez no le contestó ni sí ni no, solo le pidió tiempo para pensarlo, pero sabía que ese tiempo ya se le estaba agotando. Como le gustaría que Rarity siguiera viviendo en Ponyville para pedirle sus consejos, ella era la experta en ese tipo de cosas y la pony campesina estaba segura que la unicornio tenía una gran solución a su problema. Pero Rarity ya no estaba y como se lamentaba el no haber prestado atención ni una sola vez a las conversaciones sobre amor que no se cansaba de repetir la modista.

En verdad se lamentaba…

El pergamino que apareció de la nada le interrumpió sus pensamientos. Applejack lo reconoció y empezó a leerlo. Cuando acabó una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

**-¿Canterlot, eh? Parece que al fin conseguiré respuestas **

**.**

**.**

Angel entró saltando con rapidez a la casa, llevaba en sus patitas un papel enrollado que por mucho era más grande que él. Buscaba con la mirada a la pegaso que era su dueña, pero no la encontraba por ningún lado. No estaba en la sala. Ni en la cocina. Ni en los dormitorios. Tampoco en el baño.

Angel se estaba cansando, dejó el pergamino en el piso para recobrar aire. Sus grandes orejas captaron un sonido proveniente del jardín, una dulce melodía acompañada de un hermoso piar de canarios. El conejo soltó un bufido. Acababa de venir de ahí, ¡¿Cómo era posible que Fluttershy estuviera ahí ahora?! Molesto, volvió a coger el gran pedazo de papel y dirigió sus saltos hacía el jardín.

Vio a la pegaso amarillenta tarareando una canción mientras alimentaba a los pajaros. Angel se aproximó y tosió a propósito, pero Fluttershy seguía en su mundo tarareando alegre. El conejo blanco se hartó y jaló fuerte de su larga cola rosada. Fluttershy abrió los ojos y aterrada empezó a buscar con la mirada al culpable. Angel toció otra vez y la pegaso bajo la mirada y se tranquilizó al ver que solo era su querido conejito.

**-¿Qué ocurre Angel?** –preguntó agachándose para quedar a su altura.

El conejo le enseño el pergamino y sin más se fue a descansar.

-**Oh valla, creo que está molesto** –abrió el papel y leyó **- ¿A Canterlot? Oh cielos, espero que no sea nada malo.**

.

.

En Sugar Cube Corner se podía oír un gran ruido proveniente del segundo piso. El matrimonio Cake se miraba preocupado. Algo estaba pasando arriba. Algo estaba haciendo Pinkie Pie. Algo malo iba a pasar.

**-Pound querido** –habló la Sra. Cake a su hijo pegaso de 4 años.

**-¿Sí mami? –**preguntó el pequeño infante.

**-¿Podrías ir a ver arriba a ver qué está haciendo Pinkie Pie?**

Con solo escuchar el nombre de su niñera el pequeño Pound Cake saltó de su silla y dirigió sus pasos directo a la escalera donde estaba el cuarto de la pony rosada.

La puerta soltó un chirrido cuando se movió. El potro asomó su cabeza con curiosidad. Una pelota salió lanzada a gran velocidad de la habitación, Pound pudo esquivarla a tiempo, viendo caer la pelota por las escaleras entró al cuarto de la pony.

Pinkie Pie estaba tirando cosas de sus cajones, unas caían desparramadas por diferentes lugares de la habitación y otras caían directamente a una maleta que estaba sobre su cama. Encima de esta, el pequeño pegaso observó un pergamino abierto. Con dificultad logró llegar a la cima y se acercó al extraño papel, lo agarró con sus patitas intentando leer que decía hasta que recordó que no sabía leer y se aburrió.

**-¿Pinkie qué haces? –**la pony fiestera volteó recién dándose cuenta de la presencia del pequeño.

**-¡Hago mis maletas chiquitín! –**respondió volviendo a lo suyo y empezando a tararear una canción.

**-¿Pol qué? –**volvió a preguntar el pegaso

**-Porque que tenemos una misión súper-extra-híper importante en Canterlot**

Pinkie sacó del armario una gran pila de papeles que empezó a revisar poniéndose unas grandes gafas negras de nerd que sacó de quien sabe dónde.

**-Mmm, quizá esta, ¡oh no, mejor esta! Tal vez esta o esta o esta o esta otra de aquí –**dijo mientras pasaba las hojas y las iba descartando **-¡NO! ¡No puede ser ninguna de estas porque todas ya se la saben, ¡El reencuentro de las Mane 6 tiene que tener una canción épica!**

Jaló la silla y se sentó en la mesa del escritorio de su cuarto, colocó todas las hojas escritas a un lado y puso una en blanco en frente **–Dime Pound Cake ¡¿Qué te gusta?!** –dijo poniéndose el lápiz en la boca.

Pound lo pensó un momento **–Umm… ¿Los abazos?**

**-Ujum… ¿Qué más? –**dijo mientras escribía cosas en el papel

**-Los dulces **

**-Sigue…**

**-La amitad**

**-Excelente, dame más…**

**-El arcoíris**

**-Perfecto, solo una cosita más… Lo que más ames en este mundo**

**-¡Ahh! Las canciones de Pinkie Pie**

Pinkie terminó de escribir la última línea y reviso su nueva letra. Una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro, solo le faltaba una alegre melodía y su nueva canción estaría lista. La puso en la maleta junto con las demás cosas pero antes de cerrarla…

**-Mmm, creo que me falta algo… ¡Ah sí! ¡El cañón de fiesta! ¡Lo pondré en la maleta! –**del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho… pues no para Pinkie, que como dijo logró meter sin ninguna dificultad el cañón rosado en la maleta **-¡Listo! ¡Vamos a Canterlot!**

**-Y bien Pound Cake ¿Qué está haciendo Pinkie? –**preguntó la Sra. Cake al pegaso sentado en la mesa.

**-¿No es nada malo verdad? –**dijo el Sr. Cake poniéndose nervioso.

**-Nop, solo dijo que iba avel a sus amigas y a vivil una nueva aventura.**

**Fin del Capitulo uno**

**Genial, si llegaron hasta aquí significa 2 cosas: Les gustó mucho la historia o estaban aburridos y no tenían nada mejor que hacer que aatar el tiempo con esto (si es así sepa pues que me importa un c*****)**

**Me olvide mencionar una cosa, para ponerle un poco de emoción a la vida de Fluttershy (su parte me salió corta, sí, lo sé) pues le podemos poner un semental. La decisión la tienen ustedes ¿Con quién se queda Fluttershy? Con el grandote y simpático Big Mac o con un misterioso OC. **

**Sepan que si eligen al OC este será creación de nosotras y Big Mac se quedará con Chereleen.**

**Y lo mismo pasa con Rarity (que saldrá después) pero ella tiene un triangulo. ¿Con quién se queda Rarity?**

**Con el ya no tan pequeño dragón Spike, con el apuesto corcel Fancy Pants o con un misterioso OC**

**Dejen su opinión en sus comentarios.**

**Otra cosita: Las Mane 6 no se emparejan con ningún OC (excepto Rarity y Fluttershy) Pinkie posible y se quedé soltera (posiblemente…). Las parejas que son oficiales las dejé en mi mensaje de arriba. Tal vez piensen ¿Y las CMC? Pues ellas tmb tendrán parejas (están en la adolescencia así que…) **

**Me despido**

**Nos leemos después…**


End file.
